From Hell
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: Joseph Garwin never asked for much in life but when bad boy Eric Collins shows up at Spenser high as the mysterious new kid from Boston, everything spirals quickly out of control. Just what drives this mysterious stranger? Slash, pre movie around 1970's.


**Title:** From Hell  
**Author:** serenitysmalfoy (livejournal) Aomizuoko ()  
**Pairing/Characters:** Glenn Simms, Wayne Parry, James Danvers, Joseph Garwin, Eric Putnam.  
**Rating**: T (will go up in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the covenant, or any character that resides in that world. I do, however, own Glenn, Wayne, James, Joseph and Eric personalities. We have no idea what they were like so I took it upon myself to write a full fledged fic about them, and have thus basically created my own characters save for the names. Any likeness (not including looks) they have to a real live person is purely coincidental.  
**Spoilers:** You've seen the movie right?  
**Summary:** Joseph Garwin never asked for much in life. When bad boy Eric Collins shows up at Spenser high as the mysterious new kid from Boston, everything spirals quickly out of control. Just what drives this mysterious stranger? What connection does he have to the 10th generation of Sons?  
**Author's Notes:** Pre movie, deals with the last generation so Caleb and CO will not be featured unless I decide to write a sequel. Plenty of violence is involved, possible sex (depends on what mood I'm in), slash, ect ect. 'blah blah' is mind speak, _'blah blah' _is thoughts.

From Hell: Prologue

-------------------------------------

Eric Putnam stood on the roof crouched and face consorted with irritation. Forbid his lover from him, would they. He scoffed at the idea. They couldn't keep him away even if they tried, the idiots. Garwin was _his, _more than. He was Garwins, they _belonged _together, the rest of the bastard Covenant be damned. He wasn't going to let them take away the thing most precious too him.  
Ebony black eyes stared out into the world, tanned face wrinkled slightly with age as well as an irritated emotion. Like hell would he 'stay away' from what was rightfully, _his. _More importantly, Joseph was _happy _with him, happier with him, than he was with his so called _brothers, _anyway. Even more than that, the damned idiots were _hurting his lover.  
_  
His mind searched the link almost automatically. He was worried. If he could feel his lovers distraught state from all the way here, something _must _be wrong. A few minutes later, in the dead of night, Eric frowned. There was something _wrong. _Something ate inside of him; gnawed at his stomach.

'Joseph, where are you?'

'E-Eric?' The voice sounded sorry, apologetic. Eric growled, it sounded _scared. _

'I'm right here, love. What's wrong?'

'I'm sorry.' Eric frowned harder, still crouched. He could feel _someone _with the Power coming.

'What for?'

'I didn't want to.' His lovers voice was almost a whimper, like he was hurt. Eric permitted a growl. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be ridiculous! You've got nothing to be sorry _for._'

There was no reply, and Eric frowned harder, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was about to send another reply, scolding his lover for reverting back to his old ways but something cut him off, shut him out of the younger Son's head. _**No**_. He felt a rush of panic as he was disconnected from his lovers mind. _No!  
_  
An unknown force, black and angry pushed him to the edge. The building was tall, nearly too high. It was probably a stupid place to go, but Eric loved it there. It was his special place. He stumbled forwards, tripping as his hands gripped onto the edge of the roof. He could see far down, miles. The people below were like ants, little specs. There were few there, two at most. It was too late in the night for the streets of Ipswich to be busy.

"Stay away from him."

Eric grunted as the power took him, binding him as he hovered in mid air, about to be dropped any minute.

"Fuck you." The words were spat out hatefully as he glared at the thing in front of him. He could hear Danvers growl angrily and let out a slight chuckle. Such an animal, that one. Joseph was the more human than any of the fucking bastards in his _brotherhood.  
_  
The eighteen year old let out a cry of pain, unable to stop it from escaping his lips as the Power thrust waves of energy, of _pure power_ into his body, through his _bones. _His blood boiled hot and Eric felt his eyes grow black with his own power. The invisible force sent James flying. The brunet gave a grunt of pain as his back collided with the wall. The stone wall behind him seemed to pause before it caved in slightly.

James growled, forcing himself to stand. He was _not _a weak man, and he had friends to protect, his family, his _Covenant. _This man was a danger, a threat. He needed to _die. _He stalked forward, whipping blood off his lips with his for arm and glared at the handsome teen in front of him. He Used to pull the boy closer and gripped him by the short hair that blanketed the boys head, forcing his head back

"You used him you stupid son of a bitch." James ground out the words, slamming the older boy into the ground beneath him. Eric gave a laugh, wincing in pain as the hands wound around his throat.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said, his voice quickly rasping, "To be right, for me to be the evil son of a bitch you think I am." He laughed again, his throat moving against the hands enclosed around it. "You are in a way. But I'm not going to hurt him. _He's _safe, you my friend, _are not._" Black eyes stared back at James with pure hunger, a need. Eric's hands gripped the younger boy's wrists and in a split second, the roles were reversed.

Eric applied intense pressure to James's neck, pulling his face impossibly close to the other boys as he straddled the seventeen year olds hips. Eric gave a dark smile, sending power, _fire _burning through the younger boys body. It made James cry out in pain in a way that only made Eric grow _hard. _His lips pursed as he watched the younger boys mouth open slightly, wide and beautiful. _Magnificent, _would be the word to describe it. However, it brought nothing but lust. There was no love, no _bond _here. Eric sneered at James. He had no time to speak out though. Hands gripped his wrists, feet collided with Eric's stomach and he gave a grunt of pain as he was thrown back wards… and suddenly falling through the air.

_Stay down. _Eric frowned, that couldn't be right. That had been _Joseph's _voice; Joseph would never say something like that.

_Stay down. _Eric's frown increased as the voice pleaded with him. From above he could hear shouting. _Just for now, just pretend. _Okay, he could do that. The last thing Eric remembered as he hit the ground with a 'thud' was the shrill scream of an alarm from the metal thing he'd landed on. _I love you. _

_You to. _And the world faded into black nothingness as Eric felt his mind lull him into sleep.

---------------------

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_Creed- My Sacrifice


End file.
